Abandoned
by Ranekaera
Summary: MY FIRST DW fic! On the edge of the Time War, an odd Time Lord of Gallifrey abandons his only child on Earth in hopes of preventing his people from dying altogether in future. She grows up and meets The Doctor and she is given a life-altering choice AU
1. Prologue

Hey, this is my first Doctor fic, and no, I'm not British, so you will probably see stuff like "candy" "cookie" and "fries" in here, just a warning, lol.

Anyway, I am by no means a who expert, but I'll do the best I can, this idea just hit me with the force of a ton of bricks, so please no flames!

I'll start it right off then. Inspired by the episode where the Doctor first meets Martha. 10Th Doctor, David Tennant.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

All the baby would remember was that it was raining, it was cold and Daleks were most definitely bad.

At least, that was what her father hoped, anyway.

The Time War was going on full force. He was expected to be on the front lines next to his wife and his old academy friend. He had shown up on the battlefront, as was expected, only to learn that his wife had given birth prematurely.

He had fled. But he had fled to save his own species. After the Time War, he knew, the race of the Time Lords would cease to exist. But he could do something to stop it from happening indefinitely.

He could surrender his only daughter to Earth and its humans.

She would be raised as a human, far far away from the war and all its sorrows. She alone would survive where no one else would.

He glanced around, making sure no one saw him, for in this time, one did not want to be caught leaving childen on stranger's doorsteps. That was for the paupers 100 years before. In the late eighties, his child would live.

He slipped a bracelet into the small plastic tub he'd scrounged from a dollar store, along with several small, inocuous things that the humans wouldn't suspect but that the child would know were meant for her.

He hadn't run into much trouble here. Now it was time for him to go.

He cast one more glance back at his baby daughter before heading off to his ship, when he was met with an all-too familiar voice.

"Time Lord detected!! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!!" It was a Dalek. One of the thigns he was fighting.

"Crap, how did they know to follow me here?" he muttered.

Thinking more on instinct than real logic, he pulled a matter rearranger from his pocket (which were bigger on the inside) and shot the mechanical alien; it imploded, sending white-hot chunks of intergalactic metal through his torso and left eye.

He fell to the ground, screaming in pain, his blood spilling over alien ground, half his vision gone. He looked up to make sure his baby was still safe and was horrified to see her in the arms of a human, looking at him, horrified.

"Daaaaaaaa!!"

Even in his pain, he smiled. Time Lord babies were far more intelligent than human ones, although real cognitive thought didn't appear until a couple years of age. She could see her father and say his name. She would remember his pain. She would remember his death.

"Oh my god, HERB!! CALL THE AMBULANCE!!"

The woman who had picked his child up yelled to someone behind her in the house, set the child down momentarily, picked up the tub and the things he had left and set them inside.

Quickly, while no one was watching except his daughter, he closed his eyes and concentrated. His people still needed him in the war against the Daleks. He could not die here.

As his hearts stopped, one began to beat anew and he felt his entire body change. Everythign went numb and for a moment, he was nothing, nowhere, no one... and then he was standing again, changed.

He gave his child one last look-- and fled.

She would be safe here.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

First chapter, sort of a prologue thing. I made this entire thing up, so obviously, it's AU with the Doctor in it later.

Up until now, I've stuck with harry potter, invader zim and 13 ghosts. This is my first ... okay, well, SECOND sciFi fic, so please review!!


	2. Different

I was surprised I even got one review for this with only one short chapter. I guess there are some pretty avid DW fans out there.

Anyway...

This'll just gloss over the girl's childhood and stuff... not much will happen until chapter 4.

Btw, this is post Turn Left. I'm taking everything that ever happened, characters, everyone, from Christopher Eccleston on down, and mixing them out of order. This is definitely AU.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

From the moment she could remember anything, she knew she was different.

The other kids were all the same, with dark hair and dark eyes or blue, with friends and toys and parents. They had dentist visits and doctor visits and sick days and school plays.

She was always thin and unhealthy-looking and her hair was bright orange. Her eyes were a deep violet color and it was these that she suspected gave her away as Something Else.She never went to the doctor's. She never went to a dentist. She never had new toys to play with, for Viv and Herb had six other children already. She didn't have any friends or any one to play with. The kids she lived with were always mean to her, calling her names like Lamo and F-all. Vivian and Herb called her Purple.

She didn't remember much about where she'd come from... just stars and voices and a feeling of love... but all she knew were Herb and Vivian, the nice couple who had found her on their doorstep one day five years ago and taken her in.

She guessed it could have been worse... there was another kid at her preschool who had no real parents and she smelled and dressed in rags all the time. At least SHE had clean clothes and food to eat.

But still,... something continued to nag at her, somewhere deep back in the recesses of her brain... she was young, but adults told her she was too smart for her age... they gave her odd looks whenever she was around and a lot of people who saw her would duck back into the shadows, as if afraid of her.

So yes, she knew she was different.

Even as she got older and the year turned to 1998, she was still different.

Herb and Vivian had gotten all of their children taken from them by the state officials, something about "unfit living conditions" and now it was only her with them. They didn't pay so much attention to her now. She came and went as she pleased, dressing eccentricaly and not combing her hair, which had turned a bright flame-orange rather than copper.

It wasn't until she turned 13 that the dreams began... wonderfull, sad, confusing dreams... about stars and snow and mountains and beauty beyond comprehension... the places in her dreams were hauntingly familiar, although she knew it was nowhere on Earth. The grass was every shade of red, for one thing.

When her teacher caught her painting one of these dream-scenes in art class one day, she scolded her for "living with her head in a fog" all the time, then walked away muttering about brilliant young minds wasting them on dreams. Her art teacher was a witch.

She graduated high school at the ridiculous age of 16 and got a part time job selling paintings. No one believed she was no longer in school.

Herb and Vivian got worried when she started telling them about her dreams. About robots and wars and stars and places unknown. They took her to a doctor for the first time in her life. He told them her IQ was in the genius range and not to push her too hard; she would come into her own in time.

She continued painting until she turned eighteen, and that was when she movd out finally. She couldn't stand the stony silences or the blank stares of her adoptive parents any longer.

She had packed up her things, loaded them into the car of her only and best friend ever, and moved in with her.

Jo understood her. Jo alone didn't find Purple's eyes repulsive and frightening; everything about the other amazed the both of them. Jo was the sister Purple never had.

So it was a total shock to both of them, one day, when they were selling paintings on the side of the street (they now had a stand and every thing) that the strange man with the brown trench coat saw one of Purple's paintings, grabbed it, and gave a shout.

Purple stared at him, surprised. A lot of people liked her mountainscapes and dream paitings, but none had ever reacted so enthusiastically.

"Where did you see this?" he demanded, cluthing the canvas board. His hair and eyes were brown and at the moment, he was staring at her as if he knew her somehow.

She found herself drawn into those black eyes of his and a thought, ridiculous, came to her unbidden.

He knew who she was. He KNEW.

But what exactly did he know?

"It's from a dream I've been having for years now. I don't know where it is," she admitted. She exchanged a look with her best friend but her brown eyes were just as confused as she was.

The man clutched the painting and practically threw a fistfull of dollar bills at her.

He stood there admiring her other works for a moment, running a finger over them almost as if searching for something long lost.

"Could I come round for tea or something sometime when you're not busy? I'm very ... interested in these," he asked in a relatively normal tone of voice.

The man was obviously british.

She looked at Jo and she smiled and mouthed the word yes at her.

Purple shook her head, nervous of the strange man.

"Go on!" Jo whispered, grinning. She had been trying to hook her up with a date for months.

Purple glared at her friend and gave a hesitant nod at the strange man. He grinned, gave a little hop back and began walking off at a brisk pace, the painting tucked under his arm.

"What was THAT about?" Purple asked.

Jo shrugged, still smiling, and counted the bills the man had given her.

"He gave you 30 dollars for that? It only took you what, an hour? There's a record," she remarked.

Purple had been painting the same scenes from her dreams ever since she was 13. Here she was on the eve of her nineteenth birthday and they still haunted her.

She sighed.

"C'mon, let's pack up. My nerves are shot... that guy was... strange..." she tried thinking of another way to describe just HOW he was strange, but she couldn't find the words.

Jo didn't argue, just helped her friend pack up the paintings into the back of her little PT Cruiser.

It was a Friday anyhow. They always closed up early Friday and went out for pizza.

The streets of Florida weren't exactly crowded or anything, but it looked like rain anyhow.

Jo drove them both to a nearby pizzaria and they ate lunch.

Purple couldn't think of the right words still... that man... had been familiar somehow.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I hope you like chapter 2! Please review!!

And yes, Schmoey, I added you in AGAIN!! I just know you so well. 


	3. Unbelievable

Wooo, an update!

Also, my story can be foound on h t t p : / SaoirseRanekaera dot deviantart dot com

This just features Herb and Vivian's accounts of their "daughter" and the Doctor's later reaction to meeting Purple.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Of course they knew she was different. Even as a baby, she never cried. She never complained. She was deeply intelligent, and yet she never spoke a word about her living situation. No child didn't complain.

And then there had been the unfortunate episode when she had been fed pears from a can and had started turning blue. Herb had begun CPR only to find two heart beats. It was from then on that they resolved not to take her to see a doctor of any sort.

They knew she wasn't human.

But if aliens had entrusted them with their precious progeny, they weren't going to be the ones to invoke their wrath by giving the child up or killing it. No way. And start world war 3? And who knew. The little girl could be able to kill them all with a single thought!

She had always had a way with knowing what people were going to do ahead of time anyway. It wasn't such a farfetched idea.

And now she was all grown up and moved away. When would the aliens come back for her?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He couldn't believe it. The painting.. it was a near-perfect view of the mountains of his home... his home planet. The lush, dark red grass, the snow, the dusky purple and white silhouette of the mountains, the orange skies, likes so much burnt sienna... it was Gallifrey.

But HOW?

Gallifrey was gone... dead, no more, and his people, fellow Time Lords...

The painting had no only surprised him... it had caught his emotions off guard. Just when he thought he'd gotten over it... it hit him in the most unexpected place.

America, of everything!

And the girl with her giggly little friend... the purple eyes... wait a second... humans didn't have purple eyes...

There was only one species of alien he knew of who could have purple eyes and hair that vibrant.

Time Lord.

Somehow... the girl was a Gallifreyan.

"Oh, no..."

He tucked the priceless painting away someplace safe and rushed out of the TARDIS once again. If ever there was a decent time to call on a stranger to talk, now was it. There could be no waiting.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I know, it's really really short, but chapters will get longer as the story progresses.


	4. Catching up

First update in almost 4 years by my last count, so I hoppe you lot haven't forgotten about me. My profile has been revamped too, go have a look!  
_

The man in the long brown trench coat wasn't attracting any more attention than he normally did, even if he was running through the streets of Florida like a maniac. All the while the same thought pounding through his mind.

Purple eyes... paintings of a world long dead... purple eyes... visions of Gallifrey in her head. Woops, that one rhymed. And he hadn't even been trying.

Even at this time of evening there were cars cars everywhere. Didn't these people ever hear of sleep? Palm trees and bright sunshine and a little break was what he'd been expecting when he got here, the last thing he'd expected was a girl selling paintings of his lost homeworld, for both their sakes he had to find her.

He reached the point where he was fairly certain he'd seen their little stand at only to find they'd packed up and left, most probably for the night. He supposed he could pull some sonic action and track them somehow, but... perhaps...

He stopped short and after a quick look around to make sure no one truly was watching him, he started rooting around in his pockets. Which of course were bigger on the inside. Sonic screwdriver, matter rearranger, yo-yo ah the 80's were fun, where was it where was it...

"Aha! There you are ya little bugger...," he exclaimed quietly. Aloft in his hand he held - a Tardis key.

He wasn't sure about anything, how long she'd been here or if she'd ever seen Gallifrey with her own eyes, or if she'd ever even been exposed to raw time like so many young timelords... but he expected it to help him find her... somehow. Perhaps if he callibrated his screwdriver to make the key follow any particles of it... he could find her.

He held the key in his palm for a moment, waiting. It didn't glow, didn't do anything. It was just a key. Ordinary looking enough. He walked a few steps to the left, then to the right. Tire tracks. Oil leaks. The key glowed... ever so slightly.

"Ha ha YES...," he muttered. He kept walking slightly north northwest. The key kept glowing a little brighter with each step.

He was face to face with a pizza parlour. So they'd stopped for pizza had they... what he was doing was inexact and truth be told he hadn't expected it to work. Perhaps she had been exposed to the timestream at some point, but it was faint. She'd been here a long time.

He was walking past houses now... apartment buildings... office buildings... a walgreens... mcdonalds good grief how could anyone tolerate that SMELL... finally he was hitting rural city. Ha what double negative. There was no such thing as a rural city, but there were a couple of apartment buildings out this way.

The key was glowing brighter and on a whim he picked the first one on his right. The key was getting about as bright as it was going to, a miniature lightning bug in the palm of his hand. He opened the door and the first thing he was met with was the girl.

He was as he had last seen her. Flame-orange hair, purple eyes in a young face, had she ever even regenerated? Did she know what she was, where she was from?

All this ran through his head before he noticed she held a leash connected to a rather large Rotweiler. He saw him and instead of barking, proceeded to lick his trouser leg.

Purple looked up to see who her dog had decided to eat THIS time and saw the man from earlier. Youngish face, floppy devil-may-care hair, brown eyes. He'd bought the painting earlier.

She yanked Riley back on his leash and told him to sit. Something about this guy was different. She just wished she could place it.

"How did you find where I lived? Who are you?" she asked.

Her eyes were large and in this light very very... purple. Now he was sure there was no doubt.

"Ah, apologies... I was just wondering if I'd inquire for another painting... or perhaps see your workstation?" he made it up on the spot.

It took her aback so much she just blinked a moment. He could be a psycho who wanted into her apartment...or he could be a genuine break that she needed and badly. You couldn't pay rent on selling paintings of red grass and orange sunrises. Decisions.

"... Sure?' Could I walk Riley first? She gets... excited if I don't walk her in the evenings...," she bit her lip a little. Best she think first, yes.

The Doctor made a face as if to say 'are you kidding, of course!' and moved out of her way with one arm aloft.

"I wouldn't DREAM of keeping her then! Mind if I walk with?" he intoned. He wasn't trying to be creepy he was just... the Doctor. He liked to think of himself as lovable and quirky.

She supposed it couldn't hurt.

She walked off the front porch and let Riley walk her, as was usual, while the odd man with the brown trench coat walked jovially beside her.

"Sorry, but who are you?" she asked.

Ah he loved the questions, all the same one always.

"Me? Oh, I'm no one... I'm the Doctor," he grinned playfully.

She gave him a look as they walked idly around waiting for Riley to find someplace to have a crap.

"Just... the Doctor?" she intoned.

"Yup! Who might you be?"

She liked seeing people's reactions when she gave a color rather than a name as her title.

"Purple... my adoptive parents just called me Purple," she replied.

"Ohh, fitting, and imaginitive," he toyed, though inwardly it wasn't any more mysterious than 'Doctor'. If she had a true name he doubted she knew it.

"Now, what are you?" he grinned. He fully expected...

She stopped for a moment to think it over. How could he know? Vivian and Herb never told anyone, just considered themselves special chosen ones by some superior alien race... but she didn't feel like an alien. She couldn't tell him... unless he was one too, but that was ridiculous...

Her thoughts always raced so fast, so the first word to pop out was, "No idea".

The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder to stop her for a moment and looked right into her face. Perhaps a bit closer than was necessary but perhaps if he could see...

"Pardon me one moment this may be a bit bright...," he smiled. He shone a penlight into her left eye. Purple and violet and flecks of lavender around a pure black pupil. No contact lenses.

She stood there and let him do whatever, he didn't seem harmful... but then he pulled a stethoscope out of his pocket and she had to wonder how the hell he fit it in there. He put it to her chest... one side... and then the other. He DID know... her disbelief and her excitement, all rolled into one, began to climb.

The Doctor grinned at her as if he'd just unwrapped christmas and his birthday all at once.

"You're a Timelord," he grinned.  



	5. Doctor and the Priestess

Let's see if i can get back into the swing of things, shall we... also if there are any scientific inaccuracies, let me know. I try to do research but I've been sick a lot lately and don't feel like it. ALSO, yes, Riley the dog is female. I couldn't decide until toward the end.  
_

The conversation didn't continue until he had brought the Tardis around to the side of the sidewalk, out front of the apartment building. Purple had stood there, with Riley, waiting, the poor dog getting impatient. Eventually she layed down, deciding it was okay to be lazy until her master was ready to come to her senses and go back inside where it was warm.

The sound the blue box made... well box was inaccurate. It was a police telephone booth, probably from the 1950's. But the sound it made was both eerie, and yet familiar. It was preposterous, but maybe. Some part of her hoped it was a latent memory of some otherwordly heritage.

The man walked toward her grinning ear to ear as if there was some deep secret only he knew and she didn't. He stopped halfway up the lawn.

"Well? Did you want to come see inside? Got loads to tell and lots of time to tell it with...," he tried to tempt her. If only she knew already... he yearned for someone to share stories of home with, but she probably knew nothing of Gallifrey past its beauty.

Purple tugged at Riley's leash with a gentle cajole and started walking down the small slope towards the strange phone booth, only to see that up close it was painted a deep sapphire color, and when she got near enough... she felt strange. Like when she looked at the paintings she did, and the things she dreamed.

It was as if the thing was tugging at both her hearts, saying 'look at me! feel me! remember!'. Her pulse skipped a couple of beats and she hesitantly reached out one slender, pale hand and touched the wood. It seemed to thrum under her fingertips... like a machine.

"Marvelous isn't it?"

She jumped a mile out of her skin in surprise, so lost in her own emotions and thoughts that his sudden voice and appearance startled her. He looked as if he'd done it on purpose.

He hadn't really, but he opened up both of the doors, and beckoned her inside... he didn't even mind the dog's presence.

Purple doubted there was room for all three of them inside, but something told her it was a silly issue. She stepped inside... and her violet eyes went huge.

Coral... a control panel... chairs... it was enormous on the inside. Copper and sand and stairs and entire fixtures. Suddenly every nerve ending in her was lit up like a christmas tree, this was it! This was the kind of thing she was destined for! Mystery! Adventure! Somehow... she didn't know how it was believable but she felt like she was touching a piece of home! A home she'd never known, but home.

The Doctor was becoming more and more certain that she wasn't an ordinary Timelord... he was sure she was clever, but there were different levels of cleverness and the brightly colored eyes and hair. There was red or ginger hair and then there was pumpkin and hunter orange. He thought he might be able to see her in absolute darkness. He had to be sure though...

He didn't want to scare her, but while she was so taken in with his beloved ship's interior, he grabbed the nearest thing he could (which was a rubix cube, spaceman style. Instead of four corners, it had eight) and threw it overhand at her.

"Heads up!" he called.

She whirled around in surprise, and seemed to see the projectile two seconds before it would hit her... she threw her arms up with a cry of surprise-

-and the rubix cube froze. And floated in midair.

The grin on his face was paramount. She looked at him with disbelieving huge eyes and slowly reached out to touch the thing.

"YOU, my new best friend, aren't just a Timelord... you are what would've been a Priestess... pure genius. Protected and respected throughout all of Gallifrey! Do you have any idea how RARE you are?" he exclaimed. He was almost beside himself with glee, bursting to explain everything.

She was still a little shaken. Timelord Priestess? She'd just frozen something in midair and stopped it from hitting her! That was like... telekinetic stuff!

"What... how did I do that? Tell me everything...," she tried to be brave. If this was her heritage, after all, she shouldn't be a chicken. And what would Jo say. Ha! She could imagine the look on her friend's face, and what she would say.

The Doctor began to explain.

"They were Timelords just like me and the rest of us... their minds worked differently. They felt joy and sorrow more prominently, they were centered more around feelings, not cleverness. People used to go to them for emotional guidance. They could do things that most of us'd forgotten how to do by the time I was born,"

She took a moment to absorb this for a minute. "Like... guidance councelors?"

The Doctor chuckled a little. "And SO much more! Didn't often find them shuttling through time and space, but I'd met a fair few... you're the REAL deal!" he was grinning. Did she understand how precious she would have been? What it meant? And why was she here? How did she survive the war?

She nodded to herself.. what he was saying didn't sound too farfetched. "So... telekinetic... anything else?" she asked. She wanted to know what else she was capable of.

He seemed to think for a moment. "I'd heard of a couple who had learned to calm people down by direct contact, but I think it's a skill you've got to learn... how did you get here? How did you survive the Time War?" he tried not to be demanding. So long, apart from the Master, he'd thought he was the only one left... a deserter undeserving of being the only one alive. And now her.

"I don't remember a lot. Green light and voices, a shape... My adoptive parents say they found me on the doorstep. That a man had left me and he was murdered not far from the apartment they lived in at the time. As far as I've guessed, my parents left me here for some reason," she tried to remember. She couldn't, not so much.

The Doctor's face looked both intensely sad and at the same time, pensive. "They did it so you would escape, and live... and were probably killed for the effort. Oh I am so so sorry. See the Time War... it was fought between us and a race called the Daleks. It's obvious who won. Gallifrey.. that GORGEOUS place you've been painting... it's all gone. Destroyed. Until now I thought I was the only one, apart from two anomalies, and now you! You! You're absolutely brilliant... so what do you say. Want to take a ride around the universe?" He never had been one for small talk. Always right to the chase, was he.

She seemed incredulous. "... This thing is a space ship?"

"Course! My Tardis... stands for Time and Relative Dimensions In Space! It's a time machine! So... you want to come along?"

She knew she did. So much. She'd always known there were other places past Earth... her hearts were both swollen with happiness and excitement. But...

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked like she had second thoughts.

"Riley... no one to feed her, and Joanna... she'd want to know... want to see.. I kinda promised her if I ever found proof...," she trailed off.

He only took a moment to think. It wasn't everyday he stumbled upon such a rare treasure as a Priestess, so why not?

"Well, let's go get her! Go on, pack some things, I'll wait here for you!"

She couldn't run inside the house fast enough. Finally. After 19 years she was going to see, and find out for herself ... she was going beyond the stars.


End file.
